The invention relates to a support for a paint tray and a new embodiment for a paint tray. More particularly the paint tray support is designed for attachment to a ladder whereby the position of the support can be varied to achieve the desired location for a paint tray located on the support. The new embodiment for the paint tray has an enclosed end that forms a container for the paint normally positioned in the tray. In one of the more specific aspects of this invention, the paint tray is adapted with brackets that assist in securing the paint tray to the paint tray support.
The use of rollers for painting has become widespread and is generally accepted to be the most economical and practical way to apply paint to a surface. The paint for such painting is normally contained in a tray having a paint storage area and a slanted work surface where the paint is positioned on the roller. However, it is difficult to use such a paint tray when painting from a ladder. The paint trays are not well suited for securing to a ladder and the paint trays are usually in a location on the ladder that makes it difficult to use the paint trays.
Accordingly, there is need for a support that can be attached to a ladder for supporting a paint tray in a location that is convenient for painting. In addition, the support should be adjustable so that it will be adaptable for use in a number of locations, on different ladders and for different orientations of the ladder with respect to the surface that is to be painted.
It is also difficult to move the paint tray or position paint trays on the ladder when they are filled with paint. As the paint tray normally defines a relatively shallow container that is relatively flat it is easy to tip and spill paint from the paint tray. Accordingly, there is a need for a paint tray having an enclosed end that defines a receptable for the paint that is less susceptible to tipping and spilling. Further, the paint tray should contain a handle to facilitate carrying the paint tray with the paint located in the enclosed end.